Huntington's Sister
by muzicluva93
Summary: When Remy's sister becomes ill and no doctor can diagnose her Remy has the perfect answer, until a collegue makes a potentially deadly decision. Will Abby live? Please R&R as Im only a beginner and all feeback is very important!
1. Chapter 1

"House," a familiar voice echoed, the noise ringing through House's weary head. Opening his eyes he could make out the vague outline of Remy. In House's view everything was spinning around her. Remy handed him a glass of water. "Here drink this," she said before hoping off his table and pulling her long black business pants up so they met with her cardigan. Walking into the next room she came back holding a manila folder full of documents and forms. "Abby Hadley, 31, complaining of unexplained shortness of breath, Nausea, lack of Vision, headaches and joint pain," Remy said pacing House's office as he sat there trying to wake up and allow the pain from the night before to pass. "Ct's and MRI's rule out tumours or benign masses, no family histories of Arthritis, no cardiac history, we've ruled out Huntington's and MS and when we admitted her stats were completely fine even though she couldn't breathe," Remy added.

"And you happen to be in my room telling me this why?" House snarled holding his head in his hands.

"She is my sister and s he needs the best medical care out, that is why I'm entrusting her to you," Remy said marching out of his office and into her sister's room.

House moaned in pain as the door slammed shut. "Great," he said, drinking the water Remy had given him as well as two vicodin. Getting to his feet he grabbed his cane and walked into Abby's room. "Hello," House said walking into the room. "Foreman I didn't know you'd been assigned the case, oh well that works out the best for both of us as you know I'm a really busy guy. Oh would you look at that, I think Wilson is looking for me well I'd better be off," House said sarcastically heading towards the door as Abby's vitals plunged. House was at the door when Foreman called for the crash cart. "Damn," House said walking back into the door. Throwing his cane out of the way, he grabbed the crash cart and tied the bag to the end of the intubation tub. With foreman doing compressions House grabbed the crash cart and shocked her brining her pulse back on the first go. Remy smiled with joy and pushed away her tears before turning back to House, "Now will you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately I do not own House or any of the affiliated characters except Abby. She is my creation. Please also Review as I am only a beginner and need as much feedback (Either positive or negative) as possible. Thanks and I hope you enjoy...

"Where is House?" Abby asked groggily finally waking up. Foreman quickly jumped up racing over to her bedside and doing basic function tests.

"You gave us a fright for a while Abby but your alright now. Don't talk as it may disrupt the tube we have had to use to help you breathe," Foreman told her shining a bright light in her eyes checking for pupil reactions. Abby motioned towards the notepad in Remy's bag. "Where is Remy she scrawled on the faded paper.

"She's with House and the others trying to figure out what is causing your symptoms," Foreman explained before adding, as if an after thought, "but she'll be back soon,"

Suddenly the door opened causing Abby to strain over the railing to see if it was house or Remy. It was neither. There were two gentlemen with lab coats on.

Abby, I would like you to meet Dr Taub and Dr Kutner. Both of them work for Dr House and they are two of Princeton's finest," Foreman said after seeing the concern on Abby's face.

"We just need to run a few routine tests so we can rule out certain possibilities," Taub said approaching her.

"If you give consent to having these tests done you need to sign here before we can begin," Kutner added handing her the clipboard and a pen.

Abby took the pen and clipboard and broke it over her knee before throwing it against the opposite pale blue wall. "No, I don't want to live, I don't want to anymore," she screamed flailing trying to over power Foreman, Kutner and Taub.

"We need some help in here!" Foreman yelled holding her arms behind her disabling them. Taub took the syringe from the nurse and administered the Heldol before watching her begin to seizure.

"Shit!" Foreman exclaimed once again grabbing the crash cart and charging the panels. "Clear," he yelled shocking her. There was no change.

"How much did you give her?" Kutner asked Taub commencing compressions.

Foreman charged the panels again "Clear," he yelled before shocking her lifeless body.


End file.
